The Chronicles of Spyro: Purple Saviour
by bobberoo98
Summary: With the Dark Master's influence gone from the Dragon Realms, Spyro and Cynder believe they are in the age of peace. That is, until the truth about the war is revealed, and the past comes to haunt Spyro. With more questions than answers, the purple dragon sets off to the unknown realm of Skyrim, in order to find a dragon with something to hide... (Minor crossover with Skyrim)


**A/N: Hi guys, Bobberoo98 here, but you can call me Oliver. This is the first ever story I've made, and I'm willing to accept any and all advice from you guys out there. Please enjoy this first chapter, and rate and review! Ooh, one more thing, leave all advice in my PM inbox! Thanks guys, stay beautiful!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Chronicles of Spyro: Purple Saviour<strong>

Chapter 1- Realisation

It was a bright morning, the wind rustling the leaves on the trees, the sun beaming through the clouds, casting it's life-giving glow upon the Valley of Avalar. Two dark specs flew across the morning sky, their cries of joy and pleasure echoing throughout the empty region. The indistinct shapes became more defined, now showing their powerful wings, their bodies moving and twisting gracefully in the brisk morning air.

The creatures could now be seen clearly, a purple dragon with a golden underbelly, curled horns and a gleeful shine to his eyes, and a black dragoness with scales as dark as night, with a magenta underbelly with vicious horns and a tail blade for cutting the flesh of an animal. They flew together for hours, playing tag and relishing in the relief of saving the world and the beauty of Avalar.

"Do you seriously think you're gonna catch me, purple boy?" Cynder taunted as she effortlessly glided away from the more robust form of Spyro.

"Just you wait, Cynder" Spyro answered as he slightly struggled to keep up with Cynder's graceful and elegant body, which seemed to glow in the sunlight. Spyro was captivated by this, his eyes savouring every curve and part of Cynder's feminine figure as they flew through the air.

But Spyro was brought out of his trance by the sudden realisation that he was falling. Fast. Spyro began to flap his wings faster, trying his best to keep in the sky, but to no avail. The ground was approaching fast, out of the corner of his eye, Spyro saw Cynder turn around and look at his falling body. Realising that he couldn't stop the momentum, the purple dragon braced himself.

Spyro landed with his shoulder taking the brunt of the impact, but that didn't stop him rolling for a couple of metres before coming to a halt.

Cynder immediately flew down to Spyro's aid, concern and worry etching itself across her mind. As soon as Spyro dared to open his eyes, he saw the worry in Cynder's eyes.

"Spyro! Are you ok?!" the black dragoness asked, fear clearly showing on her face.

"I'm fine, Cynder" Spyro replied, then showed a smile to prove it, although his shoulder hurt a lot.

Noticing that there was a river nearby where they were, the two young dragons made their way towards it to have a drink. As they lapped up the clear and refreshing water, Spyro and Cynder couldn't help but sneak glances at each other, which brought smiles and even a cute giggle from Cynder, who thought the water clean enough to bathe in.

After 3 years stuck in a crystal together and having spent 2 weeks of constant fighting, the two teen dragons were quite dirty from the ash of the Burned Lands, but since they had been together for that long, they didn't think it inappropriate to wash themselves in front of each other.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the two saviours found themselves sitting upon a small cliff, with a huge waterfall roaring below them. Spyro and Cynder were enjoying the last few rays of the sun as it set below the horizon, causing the mountains in the distance to turn molten gold.<p>

As they were sitting there, Spyro couldn't help but think of where they were exactly. He hoped that they were somewhere near Avalar, but he couldn't be sure, for putting the world back together had scattered the tectonic plates of the world into new positions. The purple dragon certainly didn't remember the mountain range in the distance being there before, but he hadn't explored all of the world yet, but he wanted to when he was older.

Cynder, meanwhile, had something else on her mind. 'I need to know if he heard me'. Cynder was referring back to the core, when she had confessed her love for the purple dragon sitting next to her. After what seemed an eternity, the black dragoness plucked up her courage to ask him about it.

"Spyro?" Her voice slightly betraying her fear.

"Yes Cynder?" Spyro answered, turning himself to look into Cynder's emerald eyes, which seemed to glow due to the moonlight. Spyro had never seen anything more beautiful than Cynder's eyes, they were better than any other part of her body, even though that still captivated him.

"I was wondering... if you heard anything down in the core... after we defeated him" Cynder refused to utter the Dark Master's name, out of pure hatred for the evil dragon.

"Not really, I mean, it was all just a blur" As soon as he said those words, Cynder cringed inside, as if her heart had been torn out.

'He didn't hear me...' the dragoness painfully thought to herself. The pain must have gone to her face because Spyro was showing concern for Cynder "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Cynder shook herself from her thoughts and hastily replied "Nothing! It's just that, I could've sworn there was a voice".

Spyro panicked at Cynder's lie, because if it was the Ancestors then it could be something important, but if it was Malefor then it could be that he was returning again.

"What voice was there, Cynder?"

"Nothing! Honestly, don't worry about it" Cynder convinced the purple dragon, showing a fake smile to prove it.

"If you say so..." Spyro answered hesitantly, confusion spreading in his mind about Cynder's antics. Nevertheless, he ignored it and decided it was Cynder's problem.

How wrong he was.

The two were left to their own thoughts after that. Exhaustion and tiredness eventually caught up to the two dragons, who decided to sleep upon the cliff which overlooked the Valley of Avalar. Spyro and Cynder then fell asleep and drifted into the land of dreams.


End file.
